User talk:Drkdragonz66
somewhere - somewhere October 2010 - March 2011 What other stuff? Just simply add /Archive/1 and you'll see your archived page. >> You need to be quite literal though with the capital x.x; BlueChoco 20:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I can see again. o-o What rage? I'm actually semi-pleased with things. Sure some things are kinda "meh" really, but I'm not too unhappy with the results. x.x; I only got 90's as the best thing, but still with my results you'll possibly be a bit envious. Sure a good number of 1-7 days also, but I was mostly upset with the constant insult to injury. Having the perms I have though, it's upsetting that Nexon doesn't count those as exclusions. My guess is that would shorten the options drastically, for those who bought basically the entire set of NX Standards. Given if you had all NX Standards ever released, and then a case like that came around. You'll be given a 1/5 chance of getting what you want. Then from that you're given a chance for 1-90 Day or Permanent. So I can kinda see the reasoning, but still they need to take into account a lot. If you already have said weapon, lower the chances of it coming up? That's my only real guess, given Nexon has almost nothing in the case worthwhile. Only nice thing is the 1D TPG-1 Master, given how rare that gun is to find (I think..) Just because you asked. here is my vid link. Took long enough to upload, that and I was completely forgetful. Given I was browsing around and such, then remembered afterwards to upload the video. x.x; Admin Page Perhaps the adminstration page should be protected? You know, to prevent from people like M from taking away valuable information. TopsyKretts3 23:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hail [[User:SeaCrane 1|''CABBAGE'']] knows all. ... --> SUCCESS! OHAI der. Hello there. Enjoying your time in prison? ¬¬ BLARGH! You cam back... I'm back to number 2 now. ._. I did magic >:D SeaCrane_1 16:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) YOU THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY AND BLOCKED ME FOOL. OF COURSE I HAD TO GET REVENGE> O_O You have enough. ._. Ntot until I become a secret agent! O.o huh? SeaCrane_1 23:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You can...post now. Topsy's gone. -.- Work on this page instead. You're interfering with BladeFrenzy. -o-o;; You regained the lead, and you have 50 achievements. There's always next event.. Take it up with SC1. I'm going to bed. Gail Ok... will put a image of Real Galil :) SKni :) - CQBR Devgru Researcher 20:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Your not allowed to make catagories like "Created by ____". Yes, i'm pretty sure. Mclinsky 22:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm pretty sure you can't. The mass category spam would cram up the wiki and cover all of the relevent categories. Read this for reference. I know you want acknowledgement, but this is not an option. Commenting on that blog post does not provide any rock-craved statement that enables you to do so. I think this matter should be discussed with the other Administrators. Mclinsky 22:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess a blog will do. If you want to exclude Topsy, then we shall. Do you want me to make the blog, or will you? Mclinsky 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yessir. Mclinsky 23:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Malso, how did you change Topsy's name color? i want a color too :D I'm more of a green guy... YellowGreen or OliveDrab Achievements Indeed they can be. It`s really anything you want. Add a certain category to a page and you can get badges from it. Make a certain edit mark, badge. I just don`t get the whole hype. SeaCrane_1 23:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) x.x; Kinda scary don't you think? Just yea.. I've actually browsed the files too. I'm not proud to admit it, but still I do monitor when Nexon adds things. Also love the background for the Gun Emporium, it's actually my wallpaper because it's so cool. Just the gear kinda makes me curious.. I'm not too proud to admit much of my own browsing, but still also know there's the old Christmas music in our files. >>; BlueChoco 02:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I stole it from the forums, since they ripped it from the CA files. lol here is the pic, decided to spare everyone having to have it buffer. I found it pretty interesting and sadly I can name all the guns, off the top of my head with no effort. BlueChoco 05:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Combat Arms Review You spelt "forum" wrong. Mclinsky 22:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You should add me on Yahoo if you have one. SeaCrane1@yahoo.com SeaCrane_1 23:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nothing yet. Read what I posted on Linsky`s page Thats Mclinsky to you! YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MAH TEAL D:< SeaCrane_1 23:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I found it in the logs D: someone made my name green for a while. And you were the last to edit it A while ago. And didn`t you just admit it? >.> You might wanna put "Guide:" at the front of that Chern0byl's Guide To Cabin Fever page. Also, you get your administrative powers back yet? Mclinsky 23:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Your not getting it back? Why? ... Does that mean i'm not gonna get my color change? Mclinsky 23:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Siggy You could have asked me to make your siggy. D : *poke* Any reason you commented on my channel? I'm just taking a small break of CA, just since I upgraded my video I've been playing other games. Nice thing to me though is CA often now runs a smooth 60-70fps, unlike my original 15-20fps. x.x; BlueChoco 23:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did.. but still any particular reason why, and not like HMR or some other people? :P BlueChoco 00:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I see.. well I'm always on MSN, Steam and Xfire usually. Since I've more or less taken a break from CA.. and yea it's just kinda different being away from CA. :P BlueChoco 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll never stop talking about CA! *rage* :P I also play UT3, HL2 and such. Just might consider getting into TF2 and L4D games, now that I can play other games aside from CA. Just given how badly my PC failed without this card, I'm actually happy to have this upgrade now. :P Want a signature? SignatureDesigns 00:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You know what... Never mind. I`m sorry. I`ve been a bit of an ass to you. Honestly, I think you`re a really cool guy. I just...meh. I dunno. Family issues...pent-up anger... Yadayada. Anyway, I wanna just start fresh. I`m sorry for being so confrontational. I`m gonna go apologize to Linsky too. I did get complaints about him flaming and being belligerent though. So that was totally valid. I just should`ve handled it differently. Sincerely, SeaCrane_1 02:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) yes, you are an admin. r u in a band or something?--WingZeroKai 03:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Fancy :P I like mine. It`s a little more low profile and less box spammish xP SeaCrane_1 21:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Mine can noscope you. So there lol Lmao... And I just noticed that I have 420 points. Pot jokes anyone? :P I can`t block people from my phone anymore D: SeaCrane_1 21:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought we were over the whole, spam a ton of categories on weapons? Seriously it gets tiresome seeing something, given literally 8+ categories all to just "describe" it. Given that you have something called an Overview, along with Trivia. Seriously starting to doubt people learned their lesson, and decide to make new useless categories again. -- BlueChoco 21:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC)